


Her Precious Flower

by fairy_tales_are_real2



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: AU, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tales_are_real2/pseuds/fairy_tales_are_real2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Instead of cursing Aurora with a sleep like death, Maleficent finds a better way to exact her revenge of Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Precious Flower

Once Upon A Time, in a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora.

Princess Aurora’s christening was to be the grandest event of the century, the king and queen invited royals and nobles from all over the world, as well as the Fae folk of the kingdom. On the day of the christening, the Great Hall was lavishly decorated and filled with people dressed in their very best.

A special pair of guests, King Hubert and prince Phillip of England, came bearing gifts for the infant princess. It was the hopes of the two monarchs to unite their two kingdoms; today they planned to announce that Phillip, Hubert’s son and heir would be betrothed to Stefan's child.

Once the hall was packed the three great faes appeared and went to bless the princess. They were their most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather. As they bent over the cradle, Mistress Fauna forgot herself and cried out

“Oh, the little darling!” Embarrassed, she hurriedly bowed to the king and queen, murmuring a soft, “Your majesties.”

Thoroughly embarrassed, Flora tried to correct the situation,

“Each of us may bless the child with a single gift. No more, no less.” Leaning forward, she murmured softly. “Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty.” Then it was Fauna’s turn,

“Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song.” Waving her wand over the infant, her gift was bestowed.

 And then it was Merryweather’s turn, she stepped up to the cradle and spoke,

“Sweet princess, my gift shall be...” her blessing was on her lips as a great gust of the wind swept through, the door of the castle swung open. Lightning and thunder crashed as the fourth great Fae Maleficent appeared.

 A great hush fell over the crowd, she stalked into the fear-gripped room, a leering smirk on her lips.

“Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan.” She purred, “I seemed to have misplaced my invitation, but never fear, I have come to see the child.”

 With a wave of Maleficent’s staff, the child appeared in Maleficent’s arms.

“Such a beautiful child,” cooed the Fae, as the king and queen’s faces drained of color.

“Please don’t harm her, she’s just a child!” Cried the queen in distress.

“I would never,” Maleficent said, “but of you I make no such promises.”

What do you mean by that?” Asked King Stefan nervously,

“Simply that I wish you the greatest unhappiness, and the only way to inflict that pain is to take the child.” No sooner had the words left her lips did the guards charge in an effort to save their princess, and Maleficent disappear in a cloud of green smoke, Princess Aurora in hand.

For a moment the entire room was dead silent in shock, which was only shattered by the Queen’s god-awful scream of horror.

* * *

Somewhere far away, in the ruins of a palace hidden deep in the moors Maleficent appeared. Her prize in hand, the baby princess had not made a sound the entire time since her kidnapping.

“What a wonderful child,” Maleficent mused as she climbed the staircase to the top of the highest tower. Revenge was honestly so sweet, and Maleficent was basking in it.

Pushing the door at the top of the staircase open Maleficent entered the nursery she had set up for her new treasure.

“Welcome to your new home, my precious flower.” She murmured as she laid the baby in her new cradle. The baby looked up at her with the brightest blue eyes Maleficent had ever seen. “Now, what am I to call you?” She asked the child.

The infant gazed back and puckered her rose colored lips, as if in answer.

“That’s it!” Maleficent said smiling, “I’ll call you Rose, and I will watch over you.” Gently, the Fae tucked the baby’s blanket closer around her. “For now, rest, because tomorrow we start our new lives together.”

Stroking the child’s cheek with her long pale fingers, Maleficent smiled, the loss of a child was the greatest pain any parent could ever know. And therefore, the perfect revenge to impose on Stefan and his little wife.

The newly christened Rose, grabbed onto Maleficent’s fingers and squeezed them before drifting off. Prompting the rare smile from the Fae, Maleficent gazed at her new daughter lovingly for a long time. Finally, she retracted her fingers from her grip.

“Good night, my rosebud.” Said the woman as she turned and snuck out of the nursery.

Maleficent smiled happily, she had won.

She had _finally_ won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please Review!


End file.
